


A Silent Voice

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, the reader is a cousin of the Valeskas in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: As a crazy but clever girl, you were bound to fall for other crazy but clever man.





	A Silent Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a hint of bullying + swearing

Having a crazy, red-haired cousin could be hard to endure - if you were sane yourself. Well, you weren’t that crazy as Jerome was, but when you were little, you absolutely loved messing with his brother, Jeremiah, with Jerome. Poor boy seemed like he’s gonna cry - but that only made you laugh harder.

You grew up in the circus as well, though you had jumped in later when you were fourteen, after running around in foster homes and no one was patient enough to keep you. You were a wild girl, much wilder than teens usually are and it made all of your foster parents crazy and after being in several homes without success, you decided to run away. When Jerome’s bitch of a mother got killed and he got sent to Arkham, you dropped out from the circus too. You got a nice little apartment from downtown and settled down.

It had been a year since those times and you had acted to be completely sane - at least until you started to help a man named Edward Nygma with some illegal business - this time he was planning to take over to some movie theater, to send a message for his enemy. You started to get interested in him and at first, your main reason to help him was just that you wanted to get to know him.

At first, he always discarded your help and huffed in annoyance when you didn’t agree with him and helped him anyway. But after some time, he didn’t discard your help anymore. It was like he had warmed up to you. But he still was quiet around you and didn’t talk to you much.

But you didn’t mind. Ed probably just wanted his own space and hadn’t got used to people helping him.

You investigated the ground plan of the movie theater and tried to think about how to get in and out. You hovered over the grayed paper with messy drawings and made your own notes to the corners of it.

What you didn’t know on that moment, was that Edward Nygma was watching you from the doorway. He was smiling slightly, but without his knowledge. He had caught himself staring at you quite often and he really didn’t know what was causing it - or actually, he did. But Edward didn’t want to admit it to himself - he couldn’t face it. He couldn’t love you. He was your work partner - your boss, and nothing more.

But still, he couldn’t stop admiring how clever you were. Your plans for the takeovers and for other jobs never failed and the police were always too late when they answered the call - you were long gone by then. You had saved his ass numerous times and that was the first sign where he acknowledged that in fact, he needed you. So he stopped pushing you away.

“Watching me again, Mr. Nygma? I’m flattered.”

Edward was startled and he lifted his gaze to meet your e/c eyes. You were smirking at him across the table, your pen tapping the paper lightly as you had been thinking before you noticed your handsome boss was staring at you again. Edward blushed and immediately turned away from the door. He didn’t know how to feel - how to stop thinking about you. If he was falling for you, you would be his weakness. And he couldn’t risk you to get killed because of him.

A voice in Ed’s head kept screaming to him that he should tell you about how he feels. And after days of thinking, he came to terms with his feelings. He had fallen for you and he had to accept it. But he couldn’t tell you about his feelings, not yet. He couldn’t risk it that you would get killed the same way as Isabella did.

But he promised himself that once he could secure you properly, he would make you his. 


End file.
